Good Feelings
by sayomi athena
Summary: For NaLu day 2015! AU Movie Theater Prompt "Wait, you're saying your date stood you up too!" What a jerk!" Lucy smiled at that "My name is Natsu, by the way. What's yours?" The man, she knew as Natsu now, chuckled. Lucy felt something warm bubble up from her chest. He has a nice laugh. Wait! What am I thinking? I just met the man!


**A/N Hey Guys! Trying my hand at some NaLu for NaLu day! First time writing for this pair and first time writing a one shot! Saw a cute AU that I thought fit the pair... :)**

 **Hope you enjoy! And please leave me your thoughts! I would love to hear them!**

* * *

Lucy glanced at her watch.

 _6:00_

 _6:05_

 _6:10_

She let out a heavy sigh. Her date was suppose to meet up with her at 5:45 to catch the 6:00 showing of _Jurassic World_. Yet, here she stood, 15 minutes past the designated movie time and 30 minutes past the time her date had agreed to meet her.

 _I guess he decided there were better things to do_

To make matters worse, it started to rain. As she turned to return the way she came, she noticed a peculiar man cursing at his phone. Thinking he might need some help, she walked up to him to offer her assistance.

"Hey, are you alright sir? Is there anything I can-"

"DAMN IT!" Lucy jumped back, startled by his outburst. She took a closer look at the man through the rain that grew heavier by the minute. He had an alarming shade of pink hair that spiked out in every direction. He was quite tan and rather built if Lucy dared to say so. His striking features were even more amplified by the furious expression he currently wore on his face.

While these thoughts ran through her head, the angry man looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just—you're shivering! What are you even doing out in this rain?" Lucy realized she was, as he had said, shivering from the wet clothes that had started to cling to her.

"I didn't even notice…I was on my home anyway." But before she could turn around to leave, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into the theater.

"There! Much warmer in here. What were you doing out there anyway?"

Lucy gaped at him. "Well what were you doing out there!"

The man scoffed at her as some of his previous anger returned to his face.

"I _was_ waiting for my date to show up, but apparently she had something better to do! And she couldn't even bother sending me a message _before_ I sat here and waited for 25 minutes!"

"…at least your date notified you of their decision." Lucy looked away with the look of rejection in her eyes

"Wait, you're saying your date stood you up too?!" What a jerk!" Lucy smiled at that, pleased that someone shared her opinion.

"My name is Natsu, by the way. What's yours? Since we are swapping sap stories now." The man, she knew as Natsu now, chuckled. Lucy felt something warm bubble up from her chest. _He has a nice laugh. Wait! What am I thinking? I just met the guy!_

"So are you going to tell me your name or continue fighting with yourself on whatever issue you are thinking of?" Natsu laughed again.

The warm feeling returned as well as a soft blush that crept onto her face.

"Lucy."

"Alright then Lucy. It's decided!" Natsu stood up from his spot with determination as Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"What? What's decided? Whoa-where are you taking me now?" Natsu had removed her from her spot and dragged her to the counter.

"Since both of our dates couldn't be bothered with us, screw them! Let's go see a movie together instead!" Natsu looked quite proud of his decision while Lucy still looked baffled, but…

 _There it was again. That feeling._

Lucy snapped out of thoughts in time to hear Natsu say, "Two tickets for Jurassic World please!"

"How did you know that's the movie I was going to see?"

"Considering the fact it just came out today, its not that hard of a leap."

Oh..right. _Way to go Lucy. Now he thinks you're some moron._

"Oi! Earth to Lucy! Is it that fun to argue with yourself?" Lucy blushed at that, shoving down the feelings that threatened to emerge again.

"You go get us a seat! And I will buy some popcorn."

Lucy was walking away before Natsu had a chance to argue, but she thought she heard a quiet, 'Yes ma'am' from her new pink-haired friend. She stopped.

 _Since when did I consider him my friend?_

She ran to the proper showing room and tried to spot Natsu in the already dark room. Despite the lack of light, it wasn't hard to find him. She sat next to him and checked her watch- _6:25_

 _"_ Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, you know they play ads for like 30 minutes. In fact you're just in time! Looks like the movie's starting!"

It became darker in the theater and Lucy took this chance to study Natsu more. His childlike expression made her laugh. Quite the opposite from the angry expression she had first seen. This expression fit him much better.

"…dinosaurs?" Lucy blinked, realizing she missed the question. "Pardon?"

"I said are you a fan of dinosaurs?"

"Of course! I have been waiting for this movie for a long time!"

"Oh? I didn't have you pegged for a dinosaur girl."

"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Now shush I am trying to watch this man be torn limb from limb!" Natsu laughed at her excited expression before settling in with the popcorn and enjoying the scene-both the one in front of him and the girl sitting next to him.

"That was awesome! When those raptors helped out! But then they died, and I never expected to be upset over them! The movie had me rooting for raptors!" Lucy spluttered on and on about the film while Natsu walked next to her, laughing silently about her antics.

"I couldn't believe people actually thought that system was going to work? Did they learn nothing from the previous movies? And when they-" Suddenly Lucy was spun around to find her lips meeting Natsu in a soft kiss. The pair stayed like that a moment before they both pulled away.

The reoccurring blush had come back to Lucy's face as she looked up at Natsu in bewilderment. Natsu smiled down at her before grabbing her hand and walking forward.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are we going?! And y-you-" Lucy tripped over her words while trying not to trip over her feet.

" I think you're cute." Lucy stopped abruptly, forgetting she was currently linked to the fast moving pink-haired man in front of her and  
was pulled forward. "What?"

"I said I think you're cute. Or do you need to have a debate in your head over it first to process that information?"

Lucy attempted to control the butterflies in her chest, along with the warm feeling rising up. _This man…_

"I'm glad our dates ditched us." Lucy laughed at that, still walking hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
